The Bachelor (Season 18)
} |image1=Bachelor18Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 5, 2014 - March 10, 2014 |bachelor=Juan Pablo Galavis |winner=Nikki Ferrell |proposal=No |previous_season=Season 17 |next_season=Season 19 }}The 18th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 5, 2014. The season featured 32-year-old Juan Pablo Galavis, a former Venezuelan professional soccer player. Galavis was rejected on the 9th season of The Bachelorette by Desiree Hartsock. He is the first Hispanic bachelor. He ultimately chose Nikki Ferrell, but did not propose. Filming and development Casting Casting began during the airing of the 17th season of The Bachelor. Galavis was instantly chosen during the season finale of The Bachelorette. Production The season travelled to locales including Utah, South Korea, Vietnam, New Zealand, Florida, and Saint Lucia. With performances such as 2NE1, Romeo Santos, and Josh Krajcik. Contestants The season began with 27 contestants. Nikki_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Nikki Ferrell 26 Kearney, Missouri Pediatric Nurse Winner Clare_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Clare Crawley 32 Sacramento, California Hairstylist Runner-up Andi_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Andi Dorfman 26 Buckhead, Georgia Assistant District Attorney Quit in week 9 Renee_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Renee Oteri 32 Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts Real Estate Agent Eliminated in week 8 Chelsie_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Chelsie Webster 24 Lexington, Ohio Science Educator Eliminated in week 7 Sharleen_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Sharleen Joynt 29 Ottawa, Ontario Opera Singer Withdrew in week 7 Kat_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Kat Hurd 29 Iowa City, Iowa Medical Sales Representative Eliminated in week 6 Cassandra_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Cassandra Ferguson 22 Shelby Charter Township, Michigan Former NBA Dancer Eliminated in week 6 Alli_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Alli Restko 26 Orland Park, Illinois Nanny Eliminated in week 5 Danielle_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Danielle Ronco 25 Litchfield, Illinois Psychiatric Nurse Eliminated in week 5 Kelly_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Kelly Travis 27 Conyers, Georgia Dog Lover Eliminated in week 5 Elise_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Elise Mosca 27 Forty Fort, Pennsylvania First Grade Teacher Eliminated in week 4 Lauren_S_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Lauren Solomon 26 Austin, Texas Music Composer Eliminated in week 4 Christy_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Christy Hansen 24 Aurora, Illinois Marketing Manager Eliminated in week 3 Lucy_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Lucinda "Lucy" Aragon 25 Santa Barbara, California Free Spirit Eliminated in week 3 Amy_L_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Amy Long 27 Clermont, Florida Local News Reporter Eliminated in week 2 Chantel_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Chantel Forrest 27 Miami, Florida Account Manager Eliminated in week 2 Victoria_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Victoria Lima 24 Porto Alegre, Brazil Legal Assistant Eliminated in week 2 Alexis_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Alexis Morgado 24 Tampa, Florida Communications Director Eliminated in week 1 Amy_J_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Amy Jokinen 31 Apopka, Florida Massage Therapist Eliminated in week 1 Ashley_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Ashley Poe 25 Roanoke, Texas Grade School Teacher Eliminated in week 1 Christine_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Christine Llano 23 Miami, Florida Police Support Specialist Eliminated in week 1 Kylie_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Kylie Lewis 23 Rockford, Illinois Interior Designer Eliminated in week 1 Lacy_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Lacy Faddoul 25 Antelope Acres, California Nursing Home Owner Eliminated in week 1 Lauren_H_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Lauren Higginson 25 Edmond, Oklahoma Mineral Coordinator Eliminated in week 1 Maggie_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Maggie Gantt 25 Wagener, South Carolina Personal Banker Eliminated in week 1 Valerie_(Bachelor_18).jpg|Valerie Eredia 26 Sutter, California Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Andi Dorfman was chosen as the bachelorette for the 10th season of The Bachelorette. Runner-up Clare Crawley, along with night one eliminee Lacy Faddoul with other finalists Christy Hansen, Elise Mosca, Danielle Ronco and Lucy Aragon later competed in the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. Mosca and Crawley quit in 20th/21st and 16th, respectively. While Ronco, Aragon and Hansen finished the competition in 19th, 15th and 7th/12th. Faddoul finished as co-winner with Bachelor Nation alumnus Marcus Grodd. Crawley returned to compete again on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise, along with finalists Cassandra Ferguson and Chelsie Webster. Crawley was eliminated in 23/24th place, Webster was eliminated in 11th/14th, and Ferguson finished as co-winner with Bachelor Nation alumnus Justin Reich. Clare Crawley returned for The Bachelor Winter Games. She quit in week three. Call-out order Specials Episodes Where are they now? Juan Pablo did not propose to Nikki, but instead they decided to continue their relationship. They later appeared on Couples Therapy. In October 2014, they decided to end their relationship after months of fighting. Nikki married to longtime friend Tyler Vanloo on October 8, 2016. In August 2017, Juan Pablo married Venezuelan model Osmariel Villalobos. Andi got engaged to Josh Murray on the 10th season of The Bachelorette and accepted his proposal. The couple broke up less than a year later. Lacy Faddoul met Marcus Grodd from the 10th season of The Bachelorette on the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. They were wed by Chris Harrison on the season premiere of the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. On June 16, 2016, Marcus confirmed to E! News, that he and Lacy are no longer together and that they never were legally married, because their wedding took place in Mexico. Renee Oteri is now married to Bruce Maynard and they have two sons together. Sharleen Joynt got engaged to Andy Levine in 2015. They were married on September 18, 2017. Andi Dorfman, Kelly Travis (''Bachelor 18''), Nick Viall, Chris Soules, Becca Tilley (''Bachelor 19'' ''& 20'') and Caila Quinn (''Bachelor 20'' all attended the wedding. Clare Crawley got engaged to Benoit Beauséjour-Savard whom she met on The Bachelor Winter Games. They announced their split on April 6, 2018. Cassandra Ferguson dated Justin Reich whom she met on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. They broke up shortly after. She also dated Jonathan Holloway from the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. They have since broken up. Category:The Bachelor seasons